Sounds
by bioticblackops
Summary: Kaidan really enjoys the sounds he can coax from Shepard. Pure Shenko smut, nothing more and nothing less.


His tongue traveled up her spine prompting her to make the most delicious sound. It was a mixture of a gasp, a moan and the hitch of a breath. Something so delicate and unexpected coming from a soldier famous for barking commands on the battlefield. Kaidan loved that noise. He loved that he was the one to draw it from her, he loved that he knew how to create it, he loved that this was the only way to trigger it. He loved how much he had to do to and with her body to gain that knowledge.

His mouth reached Shepard's neck. By now he could see that her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. Her fingers gripped the pillow tightly, knuckles already white. God, he loved how such a simple touch could almost drive her over the edge. The thought alone made him even harder than he already was, pressing himself against the soft skin of Shepard's behind, making her eyes flutter with the promise of what was about to come.

She raised her hips from the bed, just enough to press herself firmer against him, closing more of the barely existent distance between them and drawing a long moan from him. Kaidan buried his forehead in the hollow of her shoulder, enjoying the shudder his breath created. Her skin was hot where it met his, slick with sweat from the rounds before this. They had yet to make it to the shower.

Kaidan's hand found Shepard's who let go of the pillow instantly. His other wandered down the side of her body. His face was so close to hers that he could hear every little hitch of her breath, every oh so silent noise she made, see the way her lips silently moved while her eyes were still closed. His fingers traveled around her body to her front, simultaneously forcing her hip higher to meet his while slowly beginning to stroke her, creating a new kind of gasp, lower than the ones before.

Kaidan knew it would be only too easy to make her come like this, squirming under him with nothing but his breath and his hand but that wasn't what he wanted right now. And by the way she pressed against him it wasn't what Shepard wanted either. Shifting his weight on his knees, he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly gliding into her. His hand on her front held her in place, lightly directing her movements and the sounds she made.

By now their dance was so familiar, he knew exactly which touch would reward him with which sound. He treasured that she'd given him another chance to find out. He could not put in words how much it meant to him so he tried to put it into every touch, every movement, every breath ghosting over her body. Shepard's hips moved, forcing him to react, finding a slow and steady rhythm, much more deliberate than the one before.

His hand gripped Shepard's tighter, her thumb drawing light circles over his skin. He placed his lips on her jaw, softly traveling to her earlobe. A light lick rewarded him with another hitched breath, a slow nib with a sigh, a gentle bite with a moan. Turning her head, the hand which had grabbed the pillow let go of the fabric, weaving it into his hair instead to bring his mouth to hers.

Shepard's kiss was everything their lovemaking was. Slow, intimate, deliberate. It told him everything Shepard wasn't able to voice and he answered in kind. It didn't take long for them to reach their peak. The moans his movements and fingers drew from Shepard were almost enough to make him climax. His fingernails softly scratching over her clit, pushing her over the edge, tightening around him, did the rest.

He moaned into her mouth, echoing Shepard's own pleasure as waves of pleasure crashed down on them. Together they collapsed on the bed. Dizzy he half remembered to roll on his back as not to crash down onto her. His heart was thundering in his chest, his limbs were slack. He would feel every single muscle tomorrow. He didn't regret a thing. Lying on his back he learned how to breathe again when a hand was gently placed on his chest, soon followed by a head with a crown of messy hair.

"That was …"

"Hmm."

"Wow."

"Hmm."

"Next round I'll be on top."

"I don't think I can move anymore, Shepard."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **  
This was a gift for bioticbooty on Tumblr (quantumparadigm on ) and one of my first smut-stories ever so I hope it's not too clumsy. I hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading.


End file.
